


Writer's block Splatter board

by Theangelhasthephonebox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Shameless (US), Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Good Parenting-ish, Mentions of Violence, Mild Swearing, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nothing here is complete, feels so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 11,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelhasthephonebox/pseuds/Theangelhasthephonebox
Summary: This will be a collection of one-shots put together while I work through some writer's block. If there's any one-shot you wish to see more of please let me know in the comments. If anyone wants to use these ideas or wants to collab with me let me know. There will be lots of beginnings just so y'all are aware. Also, there is going to be a different style and idea for each one. Maybe I'll switch fandoms for a bit.May have more added in the future but for now, finished
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Draco is a Little and Narcissa does not care

_Why could not she stay? Did she have to leave cause of him? He was sure it was cause of him. Daddy loved him he always told him but Mommy...she did not even want to touch him. Mommy should be staying it is him that should be leaving. It is always his fault. He knows Mommy loved Daddy but she never wanted him._ He turned his tears starting to leak out as he ran to the only person he’s ever known to love him. Burying his head into his Daddy's leg he let his tears soak the heavy fabric.

Lucius felt horrible. He had seen the emotions pass over his son’s face almost as fast as a picture book. He wanted to kill that horrid woman. She has always shown how much contempt she had for the child. It was almost as if she knew that their only son would be like this. No matter how much it was not his fault. It was not anyone’s fault.

Taking a deep breath, Lucius picked Draco up letting his head fall into his neck. Little puffs of his son's breath warming his skin. He knew that Narcissa's decision was going to hurt him but he did not think she could ever be this cruel.

Rubbing Draco's back, Lucius stepped into his office quickly going through the paperwork on his desk. Divorce papers, bills, letters and finally what he was looking for. The school board had asked him to step in for this year. At first he had wanted to say no but with this...development he knew he had to take the chance. A leap of faith as he felt his oppressed parts tug at him. His magic was pushing him towards something and this something was there. There at this school and he felt that it would be good for him and his son to be there together. 

_ Fuck that bitch. If she wants to destroy his baby than he will at least build his life back up and better than what she could have ever created for him.  _


	2. Chapter 2

Whispered prayers of freedom, forgotten pleas of help, shattered and broken words of stop, please and, no littered and clutter the floors and halls of this house. Leaving a trail towards the small and forgotten cupboard under the stairs. Sadly though these words though filling and waste of space were invisible and every person who entered the house ignored them.

A forgotten and broken child, who appeared no more than four, laid silently in a stained, tattered and burned shirt locked away in the cupboard. Underneath the youngster was what once was a crib mattress and what this kid called a pillow. The only evidence the cub had of someone that had loved them was a small blue bunny named Iris. The poor little one would have been startled awake by loud booming knocks if they had not already been lying awake waiting for this noise. 

"Boy!" shouts erupted from the hallway pulling the child away from his thoughts.

"Sorry Aunt Petunia. I'll be right there!" Quickly Boy called back hurrying to hide Iris under his questionable pillow as the locks shook and snitched open. Rushing he made his way to the bathroom and started the day of cooking, cleaning and any other chore given.

His normal day seemed to be off for a good start but it was shattered by a shrieking yell. Aunt Petunia stated something in a rushed whisper to Uncle Vernon that lead the small family to stay in a shack on a rock in the middle of nowhere. Boy was beyond scared with all of the loud crashing and booming noises. He remembered the last time though he had sought comfort from his relatives because of these scary noises so he stayed put.

"Everything will be fine sweet one," Narcissa told her only child as she gently brushed a strand of pale blond hair out of his eyes.

"Mom are you sure, everyone else is already glaring at us." Draco glanced uncertainly at the other kids who were with their parents wishing their goodbyes.

"Hush your mother is correct. You'll have Pansy and Blaise there with you plus Gregory and Vincent." A slight sneer came out at the two bookends that Draco had stayed fond of over the years. Before Draco could voice other concerns though a scream echoed across the platform.

A group of people were surrounding a scared little boy who was curled up by the entrance of platform 9 3/4. All that could be clearly seen about the boy was ahead of messy black hair. Narcissa felt a draw to the little boy almost like the pull she felt from her husband's best friend. It was a bit of an instinct parents have when their children are part creature or will be easily classified once in their fourth year.


	3. Abuse is a theme here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one might be expanded but it will be a long while before I do. I can tell that this is going to have to be one when I'm in the mindset for it.

Ideas Splatter Board

  * Harry is basically a prodigy and really smart but due to abuse and trauma, he hides it and also needs the restart of being a baby cub with his Papa and Daddy. Good Malfoy family Harry No Horcrux Sev/Luc Fen/Blaise Ron bashing Granger Bashing Molly Bashing and Dumbles Bashing Hogwarts bashing a bit
  * Classifications happen during the fourth year
    * Harry- Omega Little 0-1 yr
    * Hermione- Beta No strings
    * Ron- Gen no strings
    * Draco- Little 7 yrs old
    * Defilia (older by 3 yrs) 
    * Blaise- Omega Caretaker
    * Fenrir (Older 20ish yrs)- Alpha Caretaker



**_Houses are Family_ **

  * Gryffindor 
    * Little to no rules (other than school ones that are usually ignored) and consequences much of the time it is like being in a frat house
  * Ravenclaw
    * Flitwick shows a little too much trust and there are fewer rules than the other two houses but a few more than Gryf. There are too many consequences for these kids to choose from. 
  * Hufflepuff
    * Very similar to Slytherin except they are not as structured nor expected to completely follow the rules. 
  * Slytherin: 
    * Very Structured; They have many rules and consequences are age-appropriate ([Links for Slytherin Rules and Inspirations for the other house rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/426484)) 



Consequence jar- Living like the sorting hat

Every teacher has one McGonagall does not use it.

Corporal punishment exists but only with written consent from two parents/guardians. 

Harry 

  * Little Things
    * Nappies
    * Bottles 
    * Onesies, footies
    * Stuffies
    * Crib
      * Age 0-1 yrs
  * Treatment things
    * Pain Relievers Potions
    * Nutrient Potions/Powder additive to bottles
    * Ng tube -> G tube



A gnawing, dull pain was a constant it had reared it is ugly head when the gentle scent of baked bread and beef stew teased the little boy’s twisted nose. He sat back on his haunches shaking out his numb hands or at least that’s what he told himself. Tears threatened to spill with each tiny movement of his sore hands.

Harry Potter stared at the sky hoping for his beloved owl to return before Uncle Vernon had come home. Vernon did not approve of freaky things and Hedwig certainly fell under that category for the fat walrus. Harry hoped nothing happened to her as he had returned with her only a few days ago and not even the fear of dealing with other freaks stopped Vernon from beating him. Destroying almost everything he had from his school in a funeral pyre style. 

“Boy!” Harry flinched at the roar from his uncle as he waddled out to the garden anger evident in his eyes. “What the bloody fuck do you think you’re doing?! Sitting on your arse not doing your chores?!” Harry knew not to try to explain nor complain. Instead, he prepared his body to curl into himself and protect his vital organs however Vernon yanked him to his feet. Dragging him inside by his hair Vernon dropped the boy on the floor. Harry’s instincts were screaming at him to drop and protect himself but he knew better than anyone to wait for the first blow.

Vernon did not wait before he started in with the lecture and beating. The whip bit into Harry’s thin back, when he did not make a sound, use to the pain from it, Vernon changed tactics. Fists, feet, and knives breaking skin, bones snapping and rupturing small veins and arteries. Blood sluggishly pooled around the prone body as the young boy’s breathing labored and slowed. The dark abyss of the pain swallowed Harry’s consciousness. The last conscious thought that slugged it is way forward;  _ Please...please not Hedwig. _

It had been a few days since the beating and Harry had to work hard but the pain practically prevented him from breathing more than a few gasps at a time. July 31st blew in and with it Hedwig, tousled and dirty. Harry was more excited for this day than he has ever felt before he started Hogwarts and his excitement went up a notch when he caught sight of the package and letter. 

Brown paper ripped easily and fell to the ground as Harry opened his present. Inside the thick wrapping, he found two books. His excitement escalated books were something he could always get behind. Books were easy for him to lose himself within unlike his own life. 

Flipping to the cover page he wanted to see what edition it was. He knew that the person who gave this book would not skimp on that. His heart stopped as he found the words scribbled in blue ink.

_ To my dearest friend, _

_ Happy fourteenth birthday! I know that your father kept from you much of your life so I hope this book helps you find yourself.  _

_ Enjoy, _

_ Lily _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1: Boy

Petunia Dursley loved having a pristine life and history. Well almost pristine but it is not like the neighbors know about  **them** . Her freak of nature sister, brother-in-law and, nephew. They were like a stain on her kitchen floor she could never scrub out. At the very least the main two freaks were gone forever, never to haunt her on nights she does not want to be bothered.

To Petunia Dursley's ire, her nephew, Harry James Potter was perfect, he could walk and talk just like any other year and a half old baby. He had loved all of his toys, his parents and of course his dummy. It all shattered the night that Harry was thrust into his Aunt and Uncle's lives. His happiness was wrenched away from him all because of one insane and manipulative man. Harry James Potter was lost and Boy raised from the ashes. 

The first time could have been an accident. He could have been in the wrong place at the wrong time, she could have not seen him. But the fact that she had screamed at the four-year-old, the fact that she had latched onto him with her sharp nails and shook him before.  _ It was an accident, right? _ It was an accident that a frying pan had slammed into four-year-old Boy’s face and the whole kitchen filled with the sickening crack and crunch of bones shattering. The whole house had fallen into an eerie silence that clung to his presence. Shrouded him in the desire to leave...run getaway the only thoughts penetrating these thick cloud of not wanted air. Each breath caught somewhere between here and not here. It was the point of no return for all of them. The incident, as it will later be referred to as, was labeled an accident not something that could have happened on purpose. 

Boy sat legs tucked underneath him, his eyes fixated on the tiniest sliver of light entering his cupboard. Barely touching his skeletal unclothed frame that sat hunched inches from the door. Waiting, listening, hoping, praying for someone...something to open the door. Tear tracks were partially burned into his swallow, drawn and damaged face. He knew that he was beyond rescue...he knew that he was worthless and had lost track of how many times he agreed with  **their** feelings. Here he sat within his bodily waste and knew that he did not belong so why should he even be apart of the equation to begin with. Boy sat and prayed for anyone to open his door even if it was the man who brought pain or the woman who brought fear. Anyone at this point would be welcome.

It was as he sat in the darkness that a thought gently whispered in.  _ What about Severus? He was always nice to ill children. Though behind closed doors.  _

Chapter 2: Hogwarts

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore perched within his office muttering to himself about his lost and broken weapon. His greatest pawn and asset in this war swept away from him because of his plans.  _ Damn! _ He should have listened to one of Snape’s long-winded triads about how abuse could affect the children. Though that does mean he’s going to have to keep the idiot away from Harry so that he can stop him from figuring out the truth. There was no way to do that though was there? Harry had to take potions and Snape was their only potions master. Maybe he will have to start dosing the sentimental idiot again. Playing it off as his disdain for James Potter. Though anyone who truly knows the man would know that something was wrong with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Petunia Dursley liked the way her family was thank you very much, she loved her only son and her husband. She liked living in the cookie-cutter neighborhood. It was normal perfectly normal and not one thing was freaky about her and her family.

It had all changed on November first when Petunia had stepped outside to get the milk that morning and found her sister’s son on the front stoop. Worry passed through her that someone else had seen the boy but like every morning she was the first one up. Woven into the blanket was several charms that were there to protect the babe of cold and fear of not sleeping. A few of the charms though were woven in to reinforce the hatred Petunia held towards anything magical and also to make her more inclined to abuse the boy.

Hearing the heavy footsteps of her husband she worried about him seeing the new baby so she placed him in his little basket into the cupboard. Vernon Dursley was none the wiser for the following month. The baby freak was only taken out when he need to be feed and the two times his diaper was ever changed during the day.

Vernon was sent home early one misty Tuesday. He came in with a giant smile and ideas for celebrating his time home. Vernon walked in on his wife holding a second baby, their son asleep on the couch. 

“Pet what is this?” Vernon asked confusion marring his face thinking of his own family promise.

“Oh, Vernon!  **_Lily_ ** and that swine she married died in a car crash leaving this child without anyone. Her friends knew of me because of schooling and all that they gave the child to us.” She practically spat at any word that was in relation to her sister. Ignoring her reactions to her sister Vernon looked at the little one.

The baby had beautiful green eyes that seemed to sparkle all on their own and then the sight of a shock of black hair. Vernon knew that they would treat the little baby and try to act as if it were their own. It was then though that one Petunia Dursley came to a startling thought...her husband had not known that the child was male she could tell him anything about the babe. He would have to believe her and she also knew that Vernon would insist on them keeping the babe. Acting as if it was their own, instead of giving up her contempt she made a promise. One that she did not know would become magically binding. 

“Mommy, why does Dudwey get to pway outside?” Hadrianna asked in a sigh as her big brother passed by the back window sticking his tongue out at his little sister. 

“Oh sweetheart it is just to keep your pretty pink dress all nice and clean. Dudley will be coming inside in a few minutes to get washed up and changed then we’re going to church.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Severus Snape sat in shock after reading the letter addressed to him and his husband. Their lost child was alive? He could barely believe it. 

“Papa, what’s the matter?” Draco turned to Severus confusion written clearly in his features.

“St. Mungo’s found Laurentius.” Lucius who had just taken a sip of his tea spat a good amount of the liquid back out. “Luc we should go and meet with them. Healer Austria says that there is much wrong with him.” 

“Yes, of course, we will go as soon as we finish eating. He will be there when we arrive and we all only have a few more bites. Dragon will you be capable of watching yourself for a few hours or should I call your Aunt Narcissa?”

“I can watch myself dad, I am twelve. Aunt Cissy does not need to come watch me.” Lucius shot a look at his husband who nodded. Excusing himself saying that he needs to bring some potions with them anyway. 

About ten minutes after receiving the letter both frantic fathers arrived in the waiting room of Saint Mungo’s. A nurse recognized them as for who they were and immediately ushered them into the office of Healer Sparrow. Her face was pale, papers were spread about her haphazardly and looked as if she had not slept well in weeks.

“Ah Lords Malfoy and Prince how wonderful to see you this morning.” A smile pulled on her face even though it looked a tad forced. She shooed the nurse out and turned back to the couple. “Now Lucius and Severus your son was under a very complex glamour. It aged him about three years, hid his identity and, past abuse. He was in the care of his supposed aunt and uncle who beat, starved and it pains me to say this but raped him. Laurentius has the possibility of being a feral child with his low social skills but I don’t know.” 

“Who was he before the removal of the glamour?” Severus asked as he tried to soothe his distraught husband. Lucius never showed how upset he was unless it dealt with his children.

“I don’t think you are going to be able to believe me. The glamour was so complex that it was even able to erase his abuse from his mind heal him before he realized what happened. He was Harry James Potter.” Austria flinched just a tiny bit at the outrageous look on Severus’s face.

“Can...can we see our child?” Lucius asked in a broken voice. 

“He’s still very ill so if you think you can handle seeing him like that you may visit while he is asleep. We will tell him about you as soon as we have a psychological evaluation done.” Her smile showed her age this time as she lead them towards the small private room.

Lying against stark white sheets did nothing to prove the young boy’s health he was much smaller than he should be. His hair fell around him like a halo as his tiny chest pushed the blanket up and slowed it is descent. Laurentius was still a stunning child even with the setbacks that were sitting before them.

Three weeks passed since the startling discovery and his parents visited as much as they could. Healers had seen his parents sitting by his bed reading children’s books or just sitting with him. One thing was for sure no matter what happened to Laurentius he would always be loved.

“Hello sweetie, my name’s Healer Nathan Feldman and I have some questions that I am hoping you can help me answer.” Healer Feldman held in his breath hoping that the little boy was not going to break down without anyone there to help.  _ Why was he even doing a psych eval on a child? It was not what he signed up for.  _

“Is no tawk stwangews.” Laurentius turned his head to stare out the small window. It was charm so it looked like he was looking outside when he was looking into the hallway. 

“Well you don’t need to answer me but would you mind drawing me a picture?” Healer Feldman thought he might have a way for the child to communicate with him. This seemed to work as Laurentius poked at the crayons in wonder. 

The test in all honest took about an hour but the results were horrifying for the family. Laurentius had been so abused that he was left with a child-like mindset seeing as he did not understand why he was not loved like his “cousin” or treated like any other child. When aging the mindset at first he would have been placed about three but then was changed to about infancy. It was explained that he was not really toilet trained and would need diapers or pull-ups for a while. 

“Will we be able to take him home?” Severus asked staring through the window at his youngest son with clear longing written in his features.

“I left telling him who he is to you two I did not want to be there for a moment like that. He will most likely cling to whoever comforts him at that moment. It is like an infant's imprint period he will imprint on you two if you show him affection he was never given.” Healer Nathan nodded and then stepped away from the couple to process what he just told them.

“Hello, little one.” Lucius kept his features light and approachable as he moved towards the frail boy.

“Hi...did you know my mama and dada wike the oder man?” Mismatched pale green and blue eyes followed Lucius’s small movements as he sat down to the right of Laurentius. While he was distracted Severus and Draco came in. Severus sat slightly behind his husband while Draco sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed. 

“Well, that’s why I am here. The people you knew as your parents were not them. Your name is Laurentis Dex Malfoy, I am your dad and this is your papa. You have an older brother at the foot of the bed.” The shocked eyes started to fill with water fear that they may have broken the little child coursed through them.

“Mama and dada go bye wike Auntie says?” the tears started to course down his thin face. Lucius and Severus could not stand to see their youngest so sad. So they pulled him into a hug and whispered quiet words of assurance. 

“Shh shh Ren we’re here for you. Ren, we love you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Splatter Ideas-Marvel Fanfic**

  * Kraglin Obfonteri
    * Occupation Ravager; First Mate
    * Marital Status: Mated to Yondu 
      * Took Yondu’s last name
    * Classification: Alpha Caretaker
    * Species: Xandiran/ 
  * Yondu Udonta
    * Occupation Ravager; Captain
    * Marital Status: Mated to Kraglin 
    * Classification: Alpha Caretaker
    * Species: Centaurian 
  * Ravagers
  * Peter 
    * Occupation Ravager, Guardian of the Galaxy; Leader(ish)
    * Marital Status: Single/Always 
    * Classification: Little (Baby)
    * Species: Terra/Celestial 
  * Gamora
    * Occupation Guardian of the Galaxy; 
    * Marital Status: Single (for now)
    * Classification: Master
    * Species: Zen-Whoberis 
  * Rocket
    * Occupation Guardian of the Galaxy
    * Marital Status: Single
    * Classification: Little (4 yr)
    * Species: Raccoon w/ cybernetic tech (Halfworlder) 
  * Drax
    * Occupation Guardian of the Galaxy
    * Marital Status: Widowed
      * Possible Relationship w/ Mantis or Gammy
    * Classification: Beta No thrills
    * Species: Human 
  * Groot
    * Occupation Guardian of the Galaxy
    * Marital Status: Single, for now, possible relationship w/ Mantis if Drax goes with Gammy
    * Classification: Caretaker
    * Species: Flora Colossus 



  
  


Yondu had met the man of his dreams by almost complete accident. It was during his time with Starkar. They had appeared on Knowhere just looking for a good enough bar. It was as they were passing the local brothel that his eye was caught by the skinny little fucker. He was standing on a corner of the street wearing what was most likely his best clothing. 

“Starkar, you gonna head. I be right back.” Yondu waved his hand over at his captain as he made his way to the skinny little Xandrian. He had several bruises and what appeared to be missing hair patches. The Xandrian looked as if he was holding on by just a thread. “Hey Xandrian, names Yondu, Yondu Udonta. What’s yours?” 

“Me?” It was almost a squeak as the man looked at him. Yondu just smiled and nodded slightly. “I am..Krag..Kraglin.” Neither of them knew that only forty solar cycles afterward would find themselves as a married couple in Ravager terms. And as Captain and First mate of their crew.

A crew that respected them more than any other Ravager fleet has ever known. Maybe that’s ‘cause they saved almost all of them from Kree slavers. Kraglin had studied medicine while they were with Starkar and had learned enough to help patch up the fuckers they saved. Yondu made sure that they all had beds, food that was decent and, a home for however long they wanted it. Starkar would have told him that he was soft and insane to take care of his crew that’s not hierarchy but could not argue because they did the best work.

It was with great trepidation that Yondu agreed to do any of the jobs Ego asked but it paid great and at the beginning, Yondu had no idea what was happening to the kids. He had picked up a total of five when this one landed in his lap. Terran, male, green eyes blonde hair, Mother: Meridith Quill should be dead by the pickup time. Yondu and Kraglin assumed he would be a young kid youngest possible age often like the rest of them.

Oh, how wrong they were.

* * *

Meredith Quill loved her baby very much but he was delivered prematurely by two months due to her having sporadic seizures. It had been three days after her emergency cesarean that she was told she was dying from brain cancer. They told she might live a month. So for preparation of her death, she started writing letters and collecting her music for the tiny baby boy she loved. 

She had known that her own family would not take him in due to his conception being out of wedlock and she feared for if the boy’s father ever came for him. Meredith had loved the man that fathered her son till she was told of the brain tumor and shown the x-rays and MRI. Her hands shook slightly as she packed a diaper bag and a small plastic bag with everything. She wanted whoever was sent to pick her little Peter up to know the truth.

Once everything was packed, (adoption papers, letters, supplies and lastly her music), Meredith gathered her small bundle of joy to her breast and made her way to the courtyard. Past the small stone benches, after the short walls of flowers, she sat on the grassy hills. Humming softly a Terran lullaby for what she assumes is the last time. Her last note was half-sung as her breath left her and her heart stuttered to a stop.


	8. Chapter 8

The tear froze solid on his pale skin, clutched in long stained fingers was a bouquet of tiger lilies and petunias.  _ To my closest friends, James tiger lilies for our fierce redhead and to Lily, my sister in all except blood, your favorites in memory of your “lost” older sister. _ Unbeknownst to him, one Albus Dumbledore cast a silent spell on him causing forgotten rage to swell inside. The rage welled inside him as memories he had put aside for the man married and dead with his sister. 

Petunia Dursley had the most perfect family she could ask for. Everything was normal and balanced or at least that’s what they wanted you to think. Petunia had always wanted a second child but every time she had gotten pregnant she had a miscarriage. She never admitted that it was her son who had caused her to have these miscarriages. Instead, she blamed them on her sister’s son, the little freak she had tucked under the stairs.

Petunia did not care what her little sister wanted of her. Lily had been a freak and a thorn in her side since her adoption. It had been a family secret that Lily was adopted into the family after they found out that Mary-Ann their mother could not have more children. She had been six when it happened but was told to never speak of her true family unless it was necessary. 

So when Petunia found Lily’s spawn outside her house on an early November morning, she considered slamming the door and allowing the thing to freeze. Something inside of her squirmed and she found herself carrying the spawn of freaks into her home. It took seconds before she realized what was going on and she wished to rid herself of this blemish on her perfect life and family. 

Thinking quickly as she could hear her husband’s heavy footsteps making their way to the stairs. She shoved the basket, blanket, and child all into the cupboard under the stairs with promises to rid herself of the freak before Vernon found out. Petunia at first only thought of her family and what others would think badly of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Hidden in a cupboard under the stairs of a pristine house owned by the perfect little family of neutrals, in a pristine neighborhood, lived a shell of a boy. He was not allowed out expect to go into the backyard where no soul could see to tend to his aunt’s gardens. Harry Potter was clinging to life with just his fingernails when the acceptance letter to Hogwarts finally arrived. 

It was the first time he was allowed out of the house at the dead of night. As Uncle Vernon packed us up Aunt Petunia ushered us into the small car. When he woke he found the freezing cold of a shack with Dudley, his cousin, snoring away on the couch next to him, who lied on the floor.

_ It is just the giants, just the giants in Uncle’s boots that he wears to work.  _ Harry thought over and over as loud claps of thunder scared him. He did not know the name of the big scary noises but he has always called them giants, since forever. Lying awake on the floor he did not realize until it was a little too late that the floor he lied upon was damp and not because of the rain.

Wiggling slightly as the itchiness from the urine on his pants settled in he turned away from the ceiling. Before he was brought back to his thoughts on thunder a loud booming knock that he had never heard before rang out. It was different from the loud claps of thunder as it seemed to follow a different pattern. Shortly after three firm knocks landed on the rickety wooden door, and none had answered it, loud cracking and creaking noises rang out in the sudden silence. 

The door blasted off its hinges just as Uncle Vernon made it down the dilapidated stairs which loudly protested over his weight. A woman with whitish blonde hair and softened aristocratic features stood by the broken door. Harry scuttled backward until he felt the hard stones of the fireplace biting into his legs. 

“It seems that I must apologize for my rude behavior of breaking your door down. My name is Professor Narcissa Black. I am here to collect Vernon and Petunia Dursley's nephew known as Harry Potter.” The words could have all been in Pig Latin for as much good as it did. 

“We don’t need that Freak becoming more of a freak by going to that freak school.” Vernon Dursley raged in her face. Dudley at some point had made it over to his mother so Narcissa looked around the room for the little boy she was sent to collect.

“Well, where is he? I have a schedule to keep and you are not helping me to keep it.” 


	10. Chapter 10

Dull pain aches throughout the young boy’s stomach reminding him of the missed nutrition that many were greedily sucking down. His Uncle had read (more likely watched a programme on the telly) that stated a human could live without food for close to two months. Of course his relatives latched onto that information and started to only let him drink water. On the first and last day of a month unless there was school he was allowed a slice of bread. 


	11. Chapter 11

_ Vomit crawled up his throat a pure horror gripping his entire body.  _ **_This could not be possible. No child may person deserves this._ ** _ Even with his eyes closed he could still see that horror. It was definitely something that would forever be ingrained into his mind.  _

Severus Snape had been happy to see the little brats off for the year. He would have been happier though if they were not going to be coming back. Severus huffed thinking about next year. It was supposed to be the year the brat born to James Potter started. 

_ Hunger gnawed at the still form. If he could move it certainly would be to chew of something of himself. All thoughts surrendered to his hunger. _

Severus could not believe it, Harry Potter was not here. No matter how many times Minerva had called for him no child had stepped forward. 


	12. Chapter 12

The dull light seeped into the cookie-cutter house, reaching the main occupants who would wake in a few hours. Tucked away on the first floor was a small door. None would have second glanced at it even with all of the locks and cat flap attached. It was an ordinary-looking cupboard door. The type that families kept their cleaning supplies behind. So how could anyone have known that it held many dark secrets within it is contents. Broken toys, shredded sheets and a broken and beaten boy tucked away as if they were all yesterday’s jam. 

Like clockwork every morning the boy was ripped away from the slight warmth he got from his tattered clothes and sheets to attend to breakfast. And like every day he stood on an upturned bucket to reach the stove. Threats flew from every mouth and darts thrown through pointed glances. Not even a morsel of stale bread was given to the wafer-thin boy.

Though this day was no different than others he knew the pressures put upon him as the other boy who was bigger than him turned eleven years old today. 


	13. Chapter 13

“Get the fuck out of my house! Maybe I’ll be lucky to hear about your death you whore!” John Winchester screamed at his pretty boy son. Tears welled up in his green eyes as the words cut deeper than anything else but they did not fall. Turning on his heel Dean Winchester left the only house he had known and made his way to a local seedy bar. Hoping to think of something while doing what he had been taught was the correct way to deal with problems.  
Dean felt more than betrayed thinking that this never would have happened if Mary, his mother, had not died when he was five. It was because of her death that his father became a drunk and abusive bastard. John had ended up not even a year after his loving wife was buried had married a new woman. Five years later came the not so welcomed, in Dean’s case, little half brother Adam.   
It was because of his father’s decisions that he found himself at the bottom of ten beer bottles. Dean was expecting to be approached by a rough looking guy who slumped into the seat next to him. Immediately he was on high alert this guy seemed like bad news and Dean’s suspicions were found right as the guy touched his arm in a very sexual way.  
“Hey Pretty wanna come home with me and have some fun?” The man slurred as he called the bartender over.  
“No thank you and please remove your hands.” Dean spoke as politely as he could but the man did not seem to care. Instead he tried to drag him out of his seat and out to the parking lot. “Sir please let me go!” Dean called out thinking only of what his father had told him. Panic swept through Dean as he realised that this man was not going to let him go. Preparing to scream Dean was taken aback when another male voice came to his rescue.  
“Sir I believe the boy said to let him go.” A tall lanky male stated coldly as the other man immediately dropped his hold on Dean’s arm. “Now get out of here before I tell Garth about you. Hey kiddo m’name’s Sam Colt.”  
Dean felt so amazed by this man that he did not realize Sam had threatened the other guy. “Hi...Sam..I’m Dean…” Before Dean could really talk to Sam his stomach released a loud growl and grumble.   
“Dean I know we just meet but you seem in the need of a warm meal and bed, why don’t you just come home with me and have some dinner and stay the night. In the morning I’ll take you to wherever you need to go.” Sam smiled as he offered a tantalizing deal to Dean. He was stuck trying to figure out if he would be safe with this man or not.  
Dean shakily nodded his head thinking if this man was willing to stand up for him and be nice like this then he must be safe with Sam. Sam smiled and lead him to a SUV with tinted windows. Settling Dean in the passenger side of the vehicle Same sprinted around to the driver’s side and slid in starting it up without another word.  
“Thank you for trusting me I know it is hard without knowing me and what you just went through.” Sam told him with a light smile as he turned the radio to some classical music crap. Dean was worried about telling this man that he had nowhere to go cause he felt this man would most likely make him stay.  
“Where are we going?” Dean croaked as he saw them turning onto the highway.  
“Just to the suburbs. I was in town to work a case, I am a lawyer for the district. My husband will be pleased to have some other than my sister to cook for at least.” Sam started to rattle on and would have continued if the little screen did not show a call incoming. “Hey Cassie, I am going to be home in a little bit. I have a guest that I am bringing home just needs a place to stay the night and a warm bed.”  
“Hi Sam that’s alright Love, do they have any allergies I am making seafood risotto and caprese salad. Also should I pull out the red or green sheets?” Sam thought for a moment red meant that they did not bring up the topic of ageplay and green meant they did.  
“Why don’t we decided that one when we get there and hold on I’ll check with Dean if he has any allergies..” Turning to Dean Sam smiled lightly and asked the question as if he had not heard it.  
“Just dogs, nothing in food that I’ve found so far.” Dean spoke quietly hoping that he did not say anything that would get him kicked out of the house they were nice enough to offer. Sam just smiled and said his goodbyes to this Cas person that Dean was assuming is Sam’s husband.   
“Have a safe drive honey. It will be nice to meet you Dean.” Cas’s gravelly voice seemed to become sing songy at the end but before anyone could hang up Cas yelled at someone. “Charlene Mary-Anne Colt! Get your hands out of that pot!”  
Sam was laughing as he hung up and explained when he caught sight of Dean’s confused look. “That’s my little sister. She’s always trying to sneak a taste of everyone’s cooking. Oh I should warn you that Charlie’s a bit of a firecracker or at least that’s what my mother says about her because of her hair.”  
“Are you always this talkative?” Dean asked trying not to think about the possible problems with him agreeing to this now.  
“Dean I am just trying to keep you from really freaking out. You just seem so lost. I am offering to help Dean.” Sam stated calmly and Dean did not know why but he just started to cry silent tears and then the words started to pour out.  
“My dad kicked me out today and he called me a whore! Said that it would be a good thing to see me dead! Kate, my step mother who only allows me to call her Kate, told me that I remind her of my mother the whore who stole her John.” Dean cried out what his problems where. “Now I am going to some stranger’s house for a meal that I don’t even know if I can trust. And, and I have nowhere else to go and I think that’s why I agreed cause you were nice and my father was right. I am sorry I should not even be telling you all of this.”  
“Dean listen to my voice okay, breathe in one, two, three breathe out. Breathe in one, two, three breathe out. Good Dean just keep breathing like that. We’re almost home, after dinner and some sleep then we can talk in the morning about your options. Is that okay,sw..Dean.” Sam caught himself almost saying sweetie. He knew that he would tell Cas the green sheets now.   
Sam guided Dean into the house and seated him on the bar stool as the tall man turned to Cas and told him quietly that the boy was distraught. Cas nodded and turned to make some of his big brother’s homemade hot chocolate with a little less chocolate. Pouring in half of the hot beverage then filling the other half with cold milk.  
“Dean, child, here’s some hot chocolate. Let's get something warm and nutritious in you while I send Sam to set up the guest room.” Cas spoke in soft tones as if he was approaching a scared and hurt animal. Dean allowed himself to be lead to the dinning room where all of the food was placed. Gently Cas seated him and then plated up his food.   
Normally Cas would be against any of them eating early and not with any of the others but Dean obviously need some sleep as they would be talking in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

James Rhodes was never a man who would use the word hate unless he was so at a loss of words it was the only one that fit. Plus he was sure that his mama would have slapped him upside the head for using it. Still though James would not back down on these two true statements: one Howard Stark is an asshole and two James Rhodes hates Howard Stark.   
He had come to this horrid conclusion in the second week back to school. His young roommate Anthony Stark had not been back to their rooms (to his knowledge) for a week. At first, he thought it was from conflicting schedules that they did not see each other. But when it became apparent that they had very similar schedules he started to worry more. He did not say anything until Tony had come back one night close to four in the morning than the promised 12.


	15. Chapter 15

Music drowned out the thoughts, the feelings Tony Stark could not deal with. He was just about to start a new project when Jarvis interrupted him. The music turned down and his blowtorch would not start.  
“Sir Thor is outside the lab wishing to come in,” Jarvis informed him.  
“Let him in J.” Turning to face the door Tony plastered a fake smile on. “What can I do for you?”  
“Anthony there is a male Midgardian here to see you. Come upstairs.” Tony looked a bit like he just ate a rather sour lemon after hearing his full name. Still though he rose and followed the blonde god.   
Upstairs on the communal floor stood an older male with a small briefcase and an easy-going smile. Tony immediately knew what he was but wondered how they knew. Knew that he was not tested. Why else would a classification officer be here.   
“Hello Tony, I am here because we have learned that your tests when you were eighteen were not completed. Sadly that means I have to retest you. Is there anywhere private that we can go to do the tests.” Almost the entire team was there. Tony did not think he could stand them being there when they find out what he was. But...he did not want to be alone with this man when he glanced at Thor he seemed to understand what was going on in Tony’s mind.  
“Mr. Smith if I may, Tony’s living room does not have as many eyes. I wish to stay with him so he has at least one source of support.” The rest of the team nodded their heads as if that all made sense. What they did not know was that Thor only asked cause he caught the slight fear in his friend’s eye.  
“Of course please show me the way.” He motioned and followed the two as Tony stuck closer to Thor then normally.


	16. Chapter 16

“Oh my boys..what happened?” Marvolo quietly asked as the twins peacefully (potion induced) slept, his fingers trailing softly down from fixing their hair slightly to their jaws. He had already determined that the boys were not leaving his sight until he knew who was responsible for their pain.  
Far away from the hospital wing, in a room that barely anyone knew existed Ron and Ginny laughed their heads off. Ron told the younger girl about the test is super easy so easy that he had been able to leave early to use the restroom.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make this one into a story as when I was working on it I found it flowing out of me better than others I worked on. Could possibly deviate or let it just fall imto nothingness.

Dean’s feet felt as if they were cemented to the floor if he tried to move he feared an abyss would open and eat him alive. Barely noticing the line getting smaller and smaller in front of him as more students got called back. He was so lost in the fear of movement that he almost did not hear his name being called.

“Dean Winchester!” A snotty receptionist called out and Dean slowly shuffled his feet into the room. Seated before him was the school nurse and psychiatrist and the correct government official for this test. The test for classifications. 

“Good afternoon Mr. Winchester I am Mr. John Lawrence here to administer the classification test. Ms. Cross, please administer the physical part of the test.” The government official stated. 

“Dean can you please take off all your clothing bar any undergarments you have on.” Ms. Cross spoke in a gentle and soft voice. Dean did as asked as best as he could without embarrassing himself thankfully he was only wearing one layer of clothing today. He crossed his hands over his private area though he was wearing boxers over it.  _ I ain’t letting no lady see my junk. Plus I’m not a worthless whore like dad says. I’m not.  _

Ms. Cross was surprised. Under all that clothing was such a small boy. It was not the first time she had seen the boy, she knew he was shorter than the rest of his family by a lot but this. This looked like he had not eaten in weeks. Nor seemed like he had grown since he was Another few measurements were taken and then the questions started. 

“Dean have you ever had any broken bones?” Ms. Cross asked in her motherly voice though she knew the answer. It was standard, helped them determine if they needed to intervene with a placement later.

“Yes, both arms, few ribs, and my leg,” Dean told her softly.

“Have you ever had any major surgery?” The questions continued.

“No.” Dean flinched the tiniest bit thinking about that.  _ No, I have not had any major surgeries but I’ve been threatened with them enough. _

“Any sexual intercourse.” Dean could not bring himself to say a word so he just shook his head no.  _ Ew no no no I would not do that ever...besides dad’s already convinced most of the town I’m some slut.  _ This took Ms. Cross and Mr. Colt aback because they had all assumed he had at least one girlfriend he had sex with. 

“Okay, Ms. Cross can you go on standby. Mr. Colt, please continue with the test.” Mr. Lawrence told them softly not wanting to break the slight spell on the room. Dean was the fast one they had today. Others would be refusing to talk or did not want to out their own activities. To Dean though the world felt like it had stopped and each minute was an hour. 

“What is your full name?” Mr. Colt double-checked his papers as he felt bad for having to start with basic information he knew.

“Dean Michael Winchester.”

“Age and sex.”

“Sixteen and male.”

“Good Dean. You’re doing a great job just a few more questions. Can you tell me what color this is?” Dean blushed slightly at the praise but answered readily. Mr. Colt had wanted to see what the boy’s reaction would be to some praise and he was rewarded with even more. “Good job. Now this one?” Mr. Colt waited for Dean to answer and praised him every so often. They moved on to inkblots that Dean claimed looked like some odd things. Once even claiming one looked like a clown juggling cats. Mr. Colt had to bite his tongue from laughing at the interpretations. He remembered when he had answered them as a teen, Dean’s were the most interesting he’s ever heard. 

“Alright, we’re almost done Dean just one more question.” Mr. Colt assured Dean, "This next one is going to be a little different I'm gonna he you close your eyes and focus. A few other teachers are gonna step in for a second. If you feel yourself drawn to someone point to them. If you don't that's alright plenty of people never feel the pull." Mr. Colt explained more than he normally would as he saw a flicker of fear in the boy’s eyes.

Nodding his head, Dean closed his eyes and waited.  _ Mr. Colt said it will feel like someone’s pulling me towards them...but I don’t feel that!  _ Dean was panicking should he just chose someone at random or should he just stay still? It was during his panic that he felt..something different. The feel was as if someone had wrapped him in a warm blanket and pulled him close to them. Comfort, safety and his panic was easing out of his body as his shaky finger rose to point.

Castiel Colt felt his heart stop. He could feel the fear pouring off the boy and instincts told him to comfort the boy but he could not. It would interfere with the test but..Dean was working himself up to a panic attack stage if he did not do something and fast. He did not even know he had done it until he saw his body seem to sag in relief and then the finger-pointing at him. Castiel was not even sure what he had done at this point but he was so glad he did. This was different from all the other times littles and caretakers had pointed at him. It felt like a piece of himself was clicking into place. But Castiel ignored it shoving it down and focused on the rest of the test. 

“Good job, Dean. You can open your eyes now.” Mr. Lawerence had seen it all. He knew that he had to give these two a little push though. Taking a deep breath he worked out of himself the declaration as much as it hurts to break this young man’s heart. The kid had wanted to be anything but this and he had known it. “I, John Clarence Lawerence, declare thee, Dean Michael Winchester, are classified as a little. Mr. Colt? Is there any notes within his file in regards to placement after classification?”

“John Winchester has noted that if his oldest...son was classified that he was to be removed immediately from his care.“ 


	18. To what do we owe this pleasure

They had not seen it. The signs had been glaring red alarm bells had already rung but every detail fell to the wayside. Laughed off as childish reasoning. It was because of them that Severus Snape had found him in such a condition.   
Harry had always warned them, told him and many others little signs but they had all decided to dismiss the idea. Who would ever want to harm the boy-who-is lived? No one would dare lay a finger on the child. But yet here he is. Staring at the destroyed form of the child hero.


	19. Chapter 19

If to call a rose by any other name still makes it a rose then to call a child anything other than their name change them? It was an ever-present question that had made and implanted itself festering in the mind. Surely parents did not call their children Freak, twat or another name this town has given to the eccentric ward of the Dursley family. As if these titles and nicknames of theirs are presents to be given on holidays and birthdays, to be thanked for and cherished. It was a laughable notion.  
It was not until the child was five and the school teacher was calling role that the boy found out what his true name was. Harry James Potter. Though the name was his birth name, it just did not seem right. Something about the name just did not fit for the boy.   
Turned out Harry was right, that name would never fit him because it was not his. It all started when he was seven, his uncle started a new thing it was called having him pay him back. His way of having Harry pay him back was through many sexual favors. Harry knew what sex was without knowing how to use a toilet.  
Harry would still be in diapers if the Dursleys ever felt like spending money on him but of course not. The next year Harry was cooking breakfast and after staying up all night for a beating, he fell asleep at the stove resulting in burnt eggs and bacon. Harry was hit up the side of the head with a cast-iron frying skillet and almost fell into the burning oil and food.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter does have mental illnesses depicted. There's not much there but just in case you are warned

Harry- Stuck in his mind due to child abuse and is regressive in state  
Ron- Bipolar disorder  
Hermione- OCD  
Draco- ADHD  
Pansy- Narcissistic Personality disorder  
Neville-  
Fred and George- Dissociative Identity Disorder  
Hagrid- Codependency  
Ginny- Sociopath  
Voldie- Psychopath  
Dobbie- Dementia/ escapee artist

Vernon Dursley had enough early one summer's morning. It had all came to a head when his nephew walked into the living with his stuffed owl. He was muttering about owls delivering mail and how Uncle Vernon should be placed in the looney bin.   
Vernon snapped grabbing onto the boy and started to tear apart his cupboard. A room that had a crib mattress with lengths of rope. That tied to the ceiling that had mold, dirt and blood ingrained into it. The floor was covered in cleaning supplies and broken shards of glass. It was the room of Harry’s nightmares and his mumblings grew worse as he tried to pull on his hair. The only thing in the room that even looked like a child might have it was the blanket.  
A blanket that had been made by his dead mother, he snatched it up and pulled it over his head. Standing he rocked back and forth mumbling no see no hurt over and over again. The words were so ominous that it was visually scaring Petunia and Dudley. Vernon growled as he grabbed the clothes and other things from inside the small room and stuffed it into bags.  
Barely touching the boy he shoved him towards the car and into it. Harry fell forward his head was knocked against the other door. He fell, fell, fell until there was nothing more than black and silence surrounding him.


	21. Chapter 21

Whispered rumors floated on the tongues of all the students of Hogwarts about the Triwizard tournament well all except the fourth years. All of whom were worried about their classification test. For an entire month, the year was tested alphabetically. When Hermione told them she was a gen, Harry and Ron were happy for her but they still worried about themselves.   
Harry woke early on his test day and worry seeped into his veins as memories of his letter from the night before snapped forward to his mind. It was the same one that everyone else got just telling them who would be testing them. Harry would be tested by the new defense against the dark arts teacher- Lucius Malfoy and the Potions Master Severus Snape-Prince. They were married and both caretakers, which worried Harry as he thought they might be able to just guess at what he was pretty sure he was. Dragging his feet Harry gently knocked on the door that he knew contained the husbands.  
“Hello Mr. Potter, please take a seat. We are going to give you a potion, we know it does not taste that great. After two minutes of the potion being in your system, a paper will form with your classification. Okay, Mr. Potter?” Professor Malfoy smiled as he gestured for Harry to take the seat across from them.   
The potion was ice cold but tasted like wax. Harry pulled a face as soon as he could taste it. It felt like forever when the paper appeared next to Professor Malfoy. He quickly scanned it and showed to Severus as worry ran through him. Harry was a little and he was ranged from newborn to a just under a year old.  
“Harry, sweetie, why don’t we get you into something more comfortable.” Lucius immediately switched from intimidating professor to worried parent in seconds. Why was he so young? Was the only thought running through both husbands’ heads.  
Gently he swung the little up which scared Harry slightly but he relaxed a bit when he was just laid down on a soft blanket. Severus moved to be by Harry’s head and started to entertain him with a soft plush lion. He would move it so that it kissed the baby’s nose or forehead each time Harry tried to catch it.  
Once he was nappied and placed into a soft onesie that was stripped Gryffindor colors. They made their way to a small side room where Poppy and Minerva waited for them. Poppy was there to administer a potion and spell combo that Severus was not qualified to do. It would remove glamours and mental walls he had in place if there were any. Also, the potion spell combo would make him smaller and lighter, easier to handle for his age bracket. Minerva was there to ask him who he might want for a guardian.   
“Alright Harry before we give you the next potion and administer a spell to help, we need to find you a guardian. Do you have anyone that you would not mind while you are in headspace?” At first, Harry did not know who he would choose until he remembered the warm chest he was lying against.   
Instead of using words Harry curled his fingers into Lucius’s shirt. Poppy handed Lucius a bottle with warmed milk and the potion mixed together.


	22. This chapter has abuse and alcoholism in it

**_Please,_ **

**_Though I will not be able to tell you my name I just wanted you to know before I lose everything that I went through. I’ve never asked no...begged for anything not for a toy, hugs or even for death. Instead, Auntie would drink juices that looked pretty in the bottles but smelt nasty. I do not know what their called just that they're bad. More bad than me._ **

**_She would hit and bruise every last inch of skin, bone and, muscle in the human body with anything but her own hand. Auntie was not the only one who drank that bad drink. Uncle did and it was way worse than Auntie’s it was not even pretty. He hit harder, broke almost every bone and, tore many muscles. Except I did not know what Auntie and Uncle meant. I was told to call them nothing more than Master and Mistress. It was not until a year ago that I found out we were related._ **

**_I was not allowed to go to school because Master did not want others to know of my oddness. Instead, I learned myself to read, write and do some maths. Mistress said I had to so I tried._ **

**_I just want to tell a person. So tired._ **

**_Bye Bye._ **

Boy glanced up from his paper and sighed. He did not know if everything was spelled right or not he just knew that he was not feeling so bad anymore. Rolling up the paper he placed it under his pillow along with all of the others he had written. There were at least twenty different versions and not a single one was sent.

Standing on his tippy toes he was able to place his crayon up on a ledge he had found when he was younger and placed his most prized possessions there. A loud bang caught him off guard almost making him fall from his balanced position. Before he could call out that he was coming a scream cut through the thin wood.

“Freak get the bloody hell up! Start breakfast!” Auntie. She was a bad person or at least that’s what Boy though he was not quite sure if she was or not. She did not fit the description of bad he was given...himself.

Speedily walking out of the cupboard that was finally open he ignored his urges to go to the loo and grabbed eggs, bacon, sausage and other ingredients for breakfast. Boy focused on getting the big skillet down and not hurting himself as he balanced and hopped up and down on a stool. A snicker came from behind him but he ignored the onlooker for hopes of not getting tattled on. 

“Mom! The freak’s doing that weird hopping thing again!” Boy felt himself face to face with Master breathing down his neck.

“Boy! What the bloody hell are you doing?!” Master bellowed into his face. Taking a deep breath and trying to still his body Boy looked at his chest as he replied.

“Blank sir.” 

“You better be up to fucking nothing,” Vernon growled out at him as he shoved him towards the stove. “Get breakfast started! Burn the fucking bacon and you are never leaving your room again!” Boy just nodded and quickly started his work. 

Ignoring both of the males in the room as he worked on getting the eggs, bacon, sausages, and mushrooms started. Bubbling grease sizzled and popped out as he tried to flip the bacon and the tomatoes. Worrying more about being burned he had tuned out little master’s complaints of how many presents he had gotten.

“Oh my little Diddykins we’ll be going out to the zoo this afternoon we can always buy you some more then.” Mistress tried to calm him. Boy bit back a snort as he finished the bacon and tried to keep his liquids inside himself as he hopped up and down a bit. He was happy to finish up the last of the food and when he was sent off to finally go to the bathroom it was almost too late. 

Coming back out he was surprised to hear Master and Mistress arguing in whispers about him most likely. He caught wind of them talking about Mrs. Figgs, his babysitter, what did she have to do with anything? Worry about being alone and locked up pushed to the forefront of his mind.

“Just take the damn freak with us, then we don’t have to worry about the thing doing anything to the house while we’re gone.” Mistress hissed out as she had not heard any noise from the bathroom.

Master turned and grinned at Boy as he stumbled into his view. After being told that he was going with them against their will and that he was to behave Boy followed them outside. He was shoved into the back of the car in between Dudley and his friend Piers.

Even after trying the trick of leaving him in the car which Boy was perfectly fine with, he found himself following behind Master and Mistress. He was practically running to keep up with the two children as they darted from exhibit to exhibit. Gratefully they slowed down once inside the reptile house. 

Little Master found himself trying to wake up one of the boa constrictors that was lazing in the sunlight. Boy stood off to the side waiting for him to move onto the next exhibit without bringing attention to them. Vernon came over to see what was annoying Dudley so much and he joined in trying to make the snake wake up. Not long after they decided it was fruitless and moved on. It was as Boy was going to jog off after them that he heard an odd sound.

_ “Hello…”  _ Boy spun on his heel glancing around for whoever had said something to him. Shrugging it off he turned and started again to leave,  _ “Hatchling, come here.” _

Boy jumped and found himself staring right at the boa constrictor that Dudley had been trying to wake up. The snake’s tongue flicked out as he watched the young boy move over to the railing and glass separating them. He had seen many human children but not one of them was like this child. This child was young, broken and so small.

“Hello, are you talking to me?” Boy quietly hissed out tilting his head to the side confused.

_ “Of course.”  _ What could only be described as a hissing laugh left the snake as he moved closer to the glass,  _ “Who are you?” _

_ “I’m Boy!” _ He happily told the snake. Boy was so engrossed in his conversation with the snake that he did not see Dudley or Vernon return. He also did not feel his body try and fail at telling him that he needs to go. 

Dudley did not care that his cousin was making weird hissing noises, he only cared that the snake was doing something other than sleeping. Darting over to the enclosure he “accidentally” pushed his cousin to the ground. Vernon, who had been following behind Dudley since he was upset that the snake did not do anything, was hit by the bony child. Angered to be even touched by the little freak he kicked the child away from him as best he could without making it seem like he had. 

Boy felt the pain blossom from Master’s foot around his stomach and then he felt a warm wetness near the impact. Confused and worried he sat up slightly and found himself in a growing puddle of liquid. Tears pricked his eyes as he realized that he had just wet himself in public. 

**_Master was going to be so angry! He should not be such a stupid little freak! Bad freak!_ ** Boy mentally admonished himself for everything that had gone wrong now. 


	23. Alcoholism and politically incorrect wording (for this era not that one)

That bottle of wine has been talking to me since a week ago. Since the first broken dish. It would be so easy to just pop off the cork and chug a mouthful don’t even need to think about it. Not anymore at least. It is been loveless since the day we found out. Can’t even remember why I stayed. A sigh slipped out I know exactly why...I just wished it was not because of that. 

Dean was my pride and joy since the day I gave birth to him. He was adorable and always knew just how to get me to smile. Except he was always...different. Different than the other babies who were staring into everyone’s eyes. 

The diagnose had taken us all by surprise when our little baby was diagnosed with Autism. John had thrown a fit.  _ No son of mine will be a retard! _ He had grumbled out annoyed that anyone would use those words to describe one's child like this fucker.


	24. Shattered

They did not even know they were doing. Constantly it was we fight bad guys, monsters, we are the good guys. Dean and Sam had always been messed up. They chose childish words that summed up what they did as adults. It was the fracturing of their psyches the only visible sign they had.

Castiel had picked it up upon minutes of meeting them. Though of course he also had seen all of Dean’s past. Had seen where the fracturing started and he was sure that soon. Very soon these two boys were about to be shattered. It would only take a minute amount of pressure then these two would be nothing more than a few shards barely held together.


	25. Haurhi as a little

Haruhi is a little after having to raise herself so that her father can work after her mother passed suddenly. Tamaki and the boys all band together to help her find her sense of self. Littles- Haruhi, and Honey-sempai possibly the twins Bigs: Everyone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive! I am sorry for being MIA this year has just been beyond stressful. I will hopefully be able to write a little bit during winter break but I am slammed next semester even more than this one (chem, bio, and trig someone please send help).


	26. Shameless Ideas

Shameless- Fiona has a self-destructive tendency that comes from her sex addiction and needs to be in a relationship. Constantly she looks to her partners to be overly supportive as she struggles through raising her family. It is not until Ford points out that she is too involved in the rest of her family life and she nerve takes anything for herself that she discovers she likes being just a little bit selfish even if it is with a man that had been searching for someone to care for years.   
Everyone relies on Fi, she raised them so what if they had started calling her mom? What if Monica could never be seen as their mother as Fi had stepped into the role so completely. Only the outside world knew them as siblings. So when Fi goes off the deep end (sleeping with her boyfriend’s brother, multiple lovers at one point including a married man, and the Liam incident) everyone starts to wonder if maybe there was something wrong. In a world where Fiona had done her best to protect her siblings even going so far as to insist on them seeing a psych she never put the time and effort into saving herself. (Includes incest, rape, underage, and addictions).


End file.
